The Rubik's Cube
by writer-person2
Summary: Double D finds a Rubik's cube and becomes obsessed with trying to solve it. This story will be short.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- This is my first story so constructive criticism is welcome. :) Anyone who doesn't know what Rubik's cube is, might get confused while reading this story.

Disclaimer-Ed Edd n Eddy belongs to Danny Antonucci.

* * *

><p>"Ed, get back here!" Eddy yelled<p>

"Gentlemen please!" Said Double D running as fast as he could to catch up with his two friends. Ed and Eddy had been fighting over a cookie. Ed was the one holding it and running away from from his short-tempered friend.

They ran down the halls of Peach Creek Jr. High. They were making a lot of noise and some teachers gave them dirty looks.

"Gentlemen slow down! Running in the halls is against the rules! "Double D called after them again.

"Gimme it Ed! It's mine!" Eddy yelled

"Nuh-uh!" said Ed

"Gentlemen-" Double D began, but he was cut off when he suddenly tripped and fell. Unfortunately, his two friends didn't see him fall so they kept running.

"Ow..." Double D muttered as he stood up, dusting himself off. He looked down to see what had tripped him. He saw a small cube with little colorful stickers on it. It had the colors red, yellow, green, orange, white, and blue. Double D picked it up and read the written text that was on one of the white stickers.

" 'Rubik's Cube'...I wonder what that could mean..." said Double D

He was curious to know more about the little cube in his hands. He thought about looking for Ed and Eddy first, but decided against it. They were probably long gone by now. Instead he decided to go to the school's library so he could learn more about this 'Rubik's cube'.

* * *

><p>Once he was at the Library and sitting in front of a computer, Double D typed 'Rubik's cube' into the search engine. After the results popped up on the screen, he clicked on the first link and read the information on the page in his head.<p>

_Rubik's Cube is a 3-D mechanical puzzle invented in 1974 by Hungarian sculptor and professor of architecture Ernő Rubik. __It was o__riginally called the "Magic Cube"_

"Intriguing..." Double D murmured

_In a classic Rubik's Cube, each of the six faces is covered by nine stickers, each of one of six solid colours (traditionally white, red, blue, orange, green, and yellow). A pivot mechanism enables each face to turn independently, thus mixing up the colours. For the puzzle to be solved, each face must be returned to consisting of one colour. _

Double D read the next part out loud, still making sure to keep his voice quiet.

" 'It has been said that only a genius will be able to solve the Rubik's cube'"

* * *

><p>AN-Sorry it's so short. Please Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note- Sorry I took so long to update this, I was really busy.

Disclaimer-Ed Edd n Eddy belongs to Danny Antonucci

* * *

><p>"Only a genius?...Well that's just silly, it's just a toy."Double D picked up the cube and examined it.<p>

"It looks easy enough to solve in a matter of minutes..." Double D decided to test his hypothesis by turning the sides of the cube in an attempt to solve it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ed and Eddy were walking down the halls looking for Double D.<p>

"Double D!" Ed called

"Where are ya Sockhead?" Eddy called

"Double D!"

"C'mon Ed, he's probably in the library doing his stupid homework." Eddy gestured for Ed to follow him into the library. When they entered, they saw Double D sitting next to a computer focusing on something in his hands.

"Double D, we've been looking everywhere for you!"Eddy shouted causing the librarian to"Shhh" him. Double D didn't seem to notice him yet. He was too busy messing with the cube in his hands. When Double D didn't respond, Eddy felt confused.

"Double D?" He waved his hand in front of Double D 's face and Double D finally looked up from what he was doing.

"Hmm? Oh hello Eddy."He greeted before looking back at the cube.

"C'mon Double D let's get out of here! School ended like 20 minutes ago! Besides I've got an idea for a scam that'll have us swimming in jawbreakers!" Eddy said with a grin.

Eddy looked at Double D, waiting for a response, but he soon realized that Double D had stopped paying attention and was looking at the cube again. Eddy was getting a little irritated.

"C'mon Sockhead, let's go!" Still no response. Eddy groaned.

"Ed, grab Double D so we can get out of here!"Again no response. Eddy turned around to see that Ed wasn't next to him anymore. He looked around until he saw Ed near the comic-book section of the library. He walked over to Ed, who had his face buried in a comic book.

"C'mon Ed, get Sockhead for me will ya?" Ed didn't seem to notice him, he was too busy reading the comic book. Eddy groaned. Neither of his friends were paying attention to him today and it was getting really annoying.

"ED!"Eddy yelled causing Ed to jump. Ed looked at Eddy, confused for a few seconds before smiling.

"Hi Eddy!" said Ed

"Ed go get Double D!" Eddy growled. Ed ran over to Double D, picked him up, and put him on his shoulder. Double D was still focusing on the Rubik's cube. Eddy ran towards them and the Eds were just about to leave when the librarian stepped in front of them.

She gave Eddy a litte piece of paper. Eddy read what was on it and growled.

"A detention for disturbing the peace? We're the only ones in here!" Eddy yelled. The librarian just glared at him and then walked away. The Eds exited the library, then the school.

"Great. Now I have to go to detention tomorrow...Ah whatever, at least we finally got out of there. Now we can get started on that scam. We'll be rich I tell ya!"Eddy said when they got to the Cul-de-sac.

"Eddy's the man with the plan!"said Ed

"Ya got that right Lumpy! Okay here's what we're gonna do..." Eddy began " We're gonna get some of Ed's old toys that he doesn't play with anymore and we're gonna sell them to the squirts." Eddy gestured towards Sarah and Jimmy.

"Ed, you make the stand. Double D, you-" Eddy stopped talking when he noticed Double D was still trying to solve the Rubik's cube instead of listening. Eddy grabbed Double D's head and pulled it up so he was looking up.

"Hey, pay attention!" said Eddy

"What's that Double D?" Ed asked curiously while pointing at the Rubik's cube. Double D smiled.

"I'm glad you asked Ed. This is-"

"It doesn't matter!"Eddy said cutting him off "Ed, you make the stand and when you paint the sign make sure it says 'Ed's toy store'. Double D, you get the toys from Ed's room and make sure the sign's on right." Out of nowhere, Eddy pulled out a lawnchair and rested in it."I'll supervise."

Eddy put on a pair of sun glasses. Ed went to get the wood to build the stand. Double D started walking towards Ed's house and was about to enter through Ed's window when he stopped and looked at the cube in his hands once again.

_"...I'll only try to solve the cube for 2 more minutes then I'll retrieve the toys for Eddy." _He thought. So he sat down next to the window that lead to Ed's room and continuing trying to solve the Rubik's cube.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Ed had finished making the stand for the scam and he was sent, by Eddy, to get Double D. Ed found his sock-hat wearing friend sitting next to his room window, in the same exact spot he was in before. Ed picked him up.<p>

"C'mon Double D, Eddy says it's show time!" Ed said excitedly. He ran toward the stand that Eddy was now standing behind.

"Look alive boys! Here come the customers!" said Eddy.

Sarah,Jimmy,Kevin, and Nazz were walking towards the wooden stand.

"What're you dorks up to this time?"asked Kevin

"Read the sign Sherlock." Eddy said while smirking a little. Kevin looked up at the sign and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What is this? Some kind of new dork language?"

"Huh?" Eddy looked up at the sign to see that it was on upside down. Eddy groaned.

"Double D! You were supposed to make sure Ed put the sign on the right way!"

"This is stupid. Let's go Jimmy!" said Sarah

"No wait! Forget the sign. I'm sure you'll be interesting in purchasing something from 'Ed's Toy store'!" said Eddy

"Toys? Sarah and I love toys!" said Jimmy

_"Bingo!" _Eddy thought

"Feast your eyes on our collection of fun toys that are sure to keep you from getting bored!"

"Um...What toys?" asked Nazz

Eddy looked back at the stand and finally noticed that they didn't have what they needed to sell. Eddy groaned in frustration.

"Double D! You were supposed to get the toys!" Eddy yelled

"That's it! I'm outta here!" Sarah said while walking away with Jimmy.

"See ya around, _dork._" Kevin said, walking away with Nazz.

"Wait! We've got toys! They're just... invisible! Yeah, that's what makes them so cool!" Eddy called after them, but they didn't come back. Eddy growled and turned to face Double D.

"This is all _your_ fault Sockhead! You were too busy playing with that thing to help with the scam! YOU AREN'T EVEN PAYING ATTENTION!" Eddy yelled, snatching the cube out of Double D's hands when he was finished. Eddy was about to throw it as far as could when Double D stopped him.

"Eddy, no! I need that!" Double D was about to take it back so Eddy gave it to Ed so he couldn't reach it.

"Double D, you've been so busy playing that thing that you weren't even paying attention and you didn't get the toys we needed for the scam!" Eddy yelled

Double D thought about everything that happened after he found the cube at the school then gasped in realization.

"You're right! I haven't been focusing on my surroundings at all!" Double D sighed "I'm sorry Eddy. I was so busy trying to solve the Rubik's cube that I didn't pay any attention to anything else."

"Wait...what is that thing called?" Eddy asked, pointing at the cube.

"It's called a Rubik's cube. It's a 3-dimensional puzzle. In order to be solved, each of its six faces must only be filled with squares that are the same color."

"Cool!"

"_Boring!_ Get rid of it, Double D!"

"No, I have to solve it first Eddy!"

"Why?"

"It's been said that only a genius will be able to one day solve the Rubik's cube and I'm trying to test my knowledge."

"...Why? Double D, you're the smartest kid in the cul-de-sac. Who are you trying to prove it to?" Eddy exclaimed

Double D paused "...You're right.. I don't need to solve Rubik's cube because I have nothing to prove!" Double D hugged his short and greedy friend. "Thank you, Eddy, for ending my horrible obsession before it got even worse!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't get all mushy Sockhead." Eddy said, pushing him away.

"Hey guys, look what I did!" Ed said excitedly. He held up the now-solved Rubik's cube. Double D gawked at it.

"Ed...how on earth did you do that?"

"I peeled off the litte stickers and then put them on in the right order. Am I a genius or what?" Ed beamed. Double D face-palmed.

"Or what." Eddy said dryly "C'mon let's get rid of this thing!" Eddy took it from Ed and threw it across the street. It hit the door to somone's house and landed in front of the door.

"C'mon, we've still got time for another scam." said Eddy

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the door that the Rubik's cube landed in front of was opened by, none other than Jonny 2x4. He looked around to see if someone had knocked on the door. When he looked down he noticed the Rubik's cube on the ground.<p>

"Look Plank, someone solved your old Rubik's cube!" Jonny picked it up.

"See, I told you you're not the only genius in the cul-de-sac."

* * *

><p>And that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. :)<p> 


End file.
